idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yayoi Takatsuki
Yayoi Takatsuki (高槻 やよい Takatsuki Yayoi) is an idol at 765 Production. She initially appeared in THE IDOLM@STER (Arcade), and her latest appearance was THE IDOLM@STER STELLA STAGE. Appearance Personality Yayoi Takatsuki is very energetic, optimistic, and hyperactive at all times. Her strong will and optimistic traits are perfect for being an idol, though she frequently speaks too loud and sometimes can't control herself so that she is often hushed or punished by others, especially during school. She is also not the smartest of girls, hence the reason why she has low grades in school. Yayoi loves to be of use and of help to others, doing housework and cleaning in the 765 Production building. She is also a good cook and prepares dinner and breakfast for her siblings when her parents are away from work. Yayoi family consists of herself, her father and mother, and her four siblings. Being the oldest of the five children, she looks out for her brothers and sisters and is very protective and fond of them, playing baseball with her brothers on her days off. She is closest to her younger sister . Because of her father's unstable occupational status, her family is considered to be poor, and thus Yayoi often wears plain or baggy clothing and is living in a small house. Yayoi is also very greedy and self-conscious when it comes to finance; she occasionally asks the Producer to lend her money. Yayoi is said to never be good at video games. If she feels like she spent money on something useless, even down to just 10 yen, she will become extremely depressed and can stay in bed for days with her regrets haunting her. Trivia * Yayoi's surname Takatsuki means "tall, high" (高) (taka) and "Zelkova tree" (槻) (tsuki). *Yayoi has a very extreme fear of heights, to the point of screaming and crying for help when trying to look down at the ground (even when on an airplane). *Even though Yayoi is a very cheerful and optimistic girl, when angered (which almost never happens except with Hibiki Ganaha and her younger brother) she is extremely ferocious and violent, though when it comes to Producer she refrains from yelling due to being scolded in return. *Although Yayoi dislikes wasting money, she loves to eat. If she can, she often goes for seconds or even thirds during breakfast and dinner. Despite this, she is surprisingly not selfish and loves to share her food with others. *It is very rarely hinted that Yayoi is secretly a pervert. Yayoi doesn't seem to mind being inappropriately touched or groped by Producer; in fact, she seems to like it in a few communication events (and her tension rises). Yayoi also rarely inappropriately touches Iori Minase. *If Yayoi comes across a vending machine, she will dig in the change slot or under the machine, searching for spare change. *Yayoi is best friends with Iori, but it isn't explained how she and Iori became friends, or how they first met *Yayoi likes to high-five occasionally, which she calls "Hi-touch" due to Japan using the latter. Sometimes Producer's perverted streak will result in him touching her chest, thus coining the term "Pai-touch". *Many fans like to criticize Yayoi's gullibility and naivety, something called やよいじめ (Yayoijime?) (Bullyayoi), and will frequently bully Yayoi and act mean towards her, being clueless she becomes completely submissive to Producer's will. Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Yayoi Takatsuki Category:Female Category:Idols Category:765 Production Idols